Vacation
by Milow Costa
Summary: Sequel to Tiny Footsteps ZoSan . Doflamingo is determind to have his way with Crocodile. After a night with alcohol and hot water he might get just that. Probably PWP and rated M for a reson. DoxCro SLASH


So here comes a sequel to my story 'Tiny Footsteps'. You could probably read it without having read the first story, but then you won't get the ending so I guess reading the main story first is the best. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!

It was a perfect day for anyone on vacation. The sun was shining and warming, almost burning, everything it got it's rays on. Fortunately for a certain pale man, he had a huge parasol, sunscreen and shades over his eyes. The man looked relaxed where he lay in his deckchair on the popular beach, drink in hand and a relaxed posture. But under his dark shades, the man's obsidian eyes worked frequently; watching anyone who came too close.

Sir Crocodile was not very fond of public beaches. Actually, he wasn't fond of beaches at all; or public places either for that matter. Although, this was better if he thought back. That stupid flamingo-bastard was crawling up the walls on the yacht. With the blonde's two henchmen always within earshot, Crocodile refused to let Doflamingo have his way with him. As soon as the blue-haired servant had announced that they were only half a day away from Sabaody Archipelago, Doflamingo demanded for them to go there; and here they were now.

Apparently Doflamingo knew the owner of the hotel they were staying at right now. No surprise there. They had been here for three days now and would start to travel back home tomorrow. Crocodile could hardly wait. There was so much that he had fallen behind with. The first thing he would do was finding Mihawk and get the document on Alabasta that was the reason for him being here in the first place.

Crocodile looked up from the newspaper he was half-reading when the sound of females swooning and squeaking became louder. Crocodile knew exactly what made the women so agitated. Further away on the beach Doflamingo was walking. With his tanned skin, well-built body and blonde hair; he looked like a beach-god. He was easy to spot with that ridiculous length of his too.

The Under grounder caught himself staring at that body a little too long and quickly turned his gaze back to the paper, very much annoyed at himself.

"Stupid women for being such fools and walk after him like lost dogs", Crocodile muttered to himself and ignored his colleague walking his ridiculous walk on the beach, or rather; tried to ignore his colleague. It became rather hard to ignore him when Doflamingo walked up beside the purple-haired man and made himself comfortable in the deckchair on Crocodile's right side.

"Enjoying yourself, hm Croc-chan?"

"Stop calling me that, flamingo-bastard", Crocodile said between gritted teeth, pushing the paper closer to his face.

"Now that you can do at home", Doflamingo said and ripped the paper from Crocodile's hands and threw it away. "Ladies, will one of you be so kind and get me and my very rich friend here two drinks?"

With possibly even more squealing two of the surrounding females disappeared and reappeared just as fast. In some way Doflamingo made half of the group move over to Crocodile, making the pale man groan in frustration.

"Really Doflamingo", Crocodile hissed and looked at the blonde over the tip of his sunglasses. "I understand if you need all this attention to feed that huge ego of yours, but do I really have to get involved?"

"Relax Crocodile, they are good company", Doflamingo said with a grin and patted a scantily clad woman's buttocks making her giggle in delight.

Crocodile frowned in disgust. He didn't know what was worst; these women which were gold diggers or Doflamingo who knew it and took advantage of it.

For two hours Crocodile had to put out with Doflamingo's bragging and the girls swooning. He wasn't known for being a gentleman, but he wasn't going to be rude and tell the ladies to get a real life and leave him alone. Fortunately they found Crocodile, even with his amount of money and good looks, very boring and was soon they were all swooning over only Doflamingo. Not that the blonde complained. He could handle every one of them. Now that he thought about it, handling women were easy. Just give them what they wanted and they were pleased. Of course, if you got serious with a woman it would become complicated. That's one of the reasons why Doflamingo never had serious relationship with women. Not that he had had any serious relationship with a man either, but that was mostly Crocodile's fault. Every time Doflamingo hooked up with a man, he couldn't help but comparing them to his pale first and only love.

The reptile-man was good at playing hard to get, and Doflamingo couldn't resist that quality. Yes, Crocodile did _play_ hard to get, cause Doflamingo had made the man submit to his advances more than once, and Doflamingo was sure he could get Crocodile to give himself the flamboyant man sooner or later.

"I think it's time for some lunch ladies", Doflamingo announced and the women immediately started to chatter about who should join the blonde man and where they were going. "Sorry ladies, but I've neglected my dear colleague and I'll make it up to him and invite him. Maybe one of you beautiful girls will be the lucky one next time."

The females booed and pouted, but soon the area was clear from swooning women.

"Let's go Croc-chan! I've already picked a perfect place, just for you."

"Oh great, you've made my day", Crocodile said sarcastically, but still stood up.

Doflamingo ignored the sarcasm and grinned widely. He wrapped his arm around the Under grounders broad shoulders and dragged him away from the beach.

With a content hiss Crocodile lowered himself down in the hot, sizzling water in the jacuzzi. Say what you want about Doflamingo, but he knew how to make things luxurious. Their suite was placed on the hotel's top-floor: there was a kitchen inside the suit and a big jacuzzi on the balcony. There was only one bedroom though, but the bed was king-size so Crocodile didn't have to be too close to Doflamingo. Weirdly enough, the bird-bastard hadn't even tried anything on him while they were sleeping. Crocodile had thought that Doflamingo would try to tie him up or something for sure. Crocodile shook his head. Here he was in a jacuzzi with massage-beams to relax, not thing about the stupid blonde idiot.

Right now Doflamingo was away and spoke to the owner of the hotel about something, Crocodile couldn't care less about what it was.

Crocodile needed this time to relax. The dinner they had eaten just half an hour ago had been delicious, but they had somehow gotten surrounded by a bunch of females... again. It was a wonder that the purple-haired male hadn't got a headache from all the chattering and swooning. He grabbed his glass with scotch and sipped on it, filling his mouth with the taste.

He let the water engulf him totally and his mind stopped working for half an hour. It was so relaxing to just let it go, listening to the sound of the traffic and if he listened close enough he could hear the waves wash over the beach twenty stores down. He was pulled out from his dreamy state when the glass doors slid open with a hiss.

Crocodile had his back towards the entrance, but he didn't bother to turn around or even open his eyes; since he knew who it was already.

"I thought I would find you out here", Doflamingo said and Crocodile could hear the smirk on the blonde's face.

"I've never been good at hide and seek", Crocodile muttered and opened his eyes, then he closed them rapidly with a groan. "Oh for hell's sake Doflamingo. Why aren't you wearing anything?"

That wasn't totally true. The blonde had a white towel draped over his shoulders, but that didn't do much to cover his more private parts on his body.

"Why? I'm gonna join you, and anything I would wear would get wet."

"Ever heard of swimming trunks?" Crocodile said, still not opening his eyes but feeling how the water level slightly rose when the other man lowered himself down... on the other side, thankfully.

"Of course I have, but they are all damp and sandy from being on the beach earlier today."

"And did you think of brining more than one pair?"

"I did. Actually I brought four different pairs."

"Then why aren't you wearing any of the others?" Crocodile asked and finally opened his eyes, seeing that most of Doflamingo's body was covered by water and the white foam.

"Because it would be unnecessary. I'm planning to get rid of yours very soon, so it would just be more work if I wore swimming trunks."

Crocodile would like to think that what he heard was because of the alcohol or the dizziness from being in the water for too long, but that was probably not it. No, Doflamingo had just said he would get him naked. Why Crocodile wasn't more annoyed or mad than he actually was, that must be because the alcohol or the dizziness.

"Keep telling yourself that" Crocodile said with a smirk and sank deeper down in the jacuzzi.

"Was that an invitation?"

Two big hands grabbed his calves and in a big jerk Crocodile was pulled over to the other side and onto Doflamingo's lap.

"Wait, wha-"

But Crocodile was cut off by Doflamingo's lips.

At first Crocodile thought he should push away, this probably looked really idiotic. Then the alcohol kicked in and he decided that he didn't care, it's not like anybody was there to see. They were on the twentieth floor for god's sake!

Crocodile slowly started to move his lips against Doflamingo's and the blonde moaned, probably very pleased that he gave in. The blonde's calloused hands travelled up and down Crocodile's back, tenderly rubbing the muscles and flesh. When the hands travelled down under water and groped the ass through the trunks, Crocodile moaned deliciously and Doflamingo was fast to explore the open mouth with his tongue.

Crocodile's head had started to spin slightly. Apparently being in a jacuzzi too long and drinking four glass of scotch wasn't the best idea. A delicious sound was ripped from Crocodile's mouth when Doflamingo's fingers slipped down the trunks and rubbed against a half-hard erection. Suddenly the trunks he wore became too clingy and too heavy and they were in the way.

"Off", he muttered and lifted his own hips while wrapping his arms around the muscular neck of Doflamingo.

"Told you it was better without them", Doflamingo said with a smirk and started to slip the trunks down his colleagues thighs.

"Shut up."

Doflamingo happily applied since it meant he could keep devouring the delicious treat on his lap. Since Crocodile didn't move more than upwards, the trunks got stuck around his ankles, but at least the article wasn't in the way anymore.

Doflamingo knew that Crocodile's eager behavior partly came from the alcohol, but the pale man was a grown man and a professional drinker. He never drank so much that he couldn't speak his mind or forget what he was doing. Although the reptile man would probably blame the alcohol tomorrow. He, on the other hand, was totally sober and in heaven.

Crocodile felt the hardness against his thigh and he really couldn't stop himself from smirking. There was something thrilling about him being the only one that could get Doflamingo this worked up. At least he told himself he was the only one. Crocodile knew he was the only one Doflamingo had ever had romantic feelings for. To be frank, it was a serious ego-boost, not that Crocodile would ever admit to that. He wasn't stupid though. Crocodile knew that if he didn't feed Doflamingo moments like this, he would loose... whatever 'this' was. People may tell him it's cruel, but he didn't care. He never slept around with everyone else, Doflamingo did. If anyone was cruel here, it was the bird-bastard.

'Yeah', Crocodile thought while he rubbed against the calloused hand stroking his cock slowly. 'That jerk was totally having all the women all over him on purpose.'

"You're a jerk", Crocodile slurred childishly and rolled his hips to get more friction.

"Huh?" Doflamingo said, very surprised by the sudden outburst. Not that he didn't like it.

"You're a jerk, cause you just fool around."

"How much did you drink?" Doflamingo said with a smirk and gave the other man a sloppy kiss.

"Not much", Crocodile purred and man, Doflamingo was turned on by this new side of Crocodile.

When the pale man started to roll his hips against Doflamingo's he almost came right there. He moaned darkly and gripped a pale buttock hard, making Crocodile moan too.

"Hello gentlemen!" a dull voice announced from inside the suite.

Crocodile was brutally pulled out from his daze and stared at Doflamingo in horror. As fast as possible he slid off the blonde's lap and floated over to his spot on the other side. Doflamingo was still half dazed and became slightly annoyed that Crocodile had slipped out of his grip. He was about to drag the pale man back, but was interrupted when the glass doors slid open for the second time that night.

"Ah, there you are Doflamingo, sir."

Crocodile twisted his neck around slightly so he could get a look at the intruder. His eyebrows rose when he saw the new man, who had a quiet unique style. His hair was long and had a light purple color. He had a blue long coat and a yellow hat on his head, but the worst article the man was very was the pink sunglasses with black glass formed like stars.

"What is it Disco?" Doflamingo said in with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh I just wanted to see that everything was to your liking. You're the former owner after all."

Crocodile raised an eyebrow and looked over at his colleague who grinned back sheepishly.

"You own this place?"

"_Owned_ this place", Doflamingo corrected and sipped on a drink of his own. "I gave it to Disco because it didn't interest me anymore. In exchange I could always stay in this suit for free."

Crocodile rolled his eyes and reached for his glass with scotch. Typical Doflamingo to just get bored and ditch things.

"Even if you're the former owner, I always wants your opinion because has much knowledge and-" Crocodile stopped listen to the long-haired man's rambling and tried to will away his erection instead. Now when his mind was slightly clear again, he couldn't believe he had let himself gone that far... again. He didn't feel comfortable without his swim trunks, but they were still stuck around his right ankle and Crocodile didn't want to start squirming to much just to put them back on. He was lucky the jacuzzi worked up so much foam that the water was never see-through like it usually was in a normal bathtub.

Suddenly a spark of pleasure shot from Crocodile's groan. The sudden feeling made the scarred man unable to contain a grunt. Luckily Disco was too busy to notice and continued with his rambling. Crocodile shot the grinning man opposite from him a cold glare. Doflamingo had sneaked up his foot between Crocodile's legs and was now rubbing his foot against the other man's hard-on. Doflamingo pretended like nothing was wrong and looked as if he listened to Disco, with a superior grin that was mocking Crocodile to no end.

The pale man tried to pry the foot away with his hands, but Doflamingo just pressed the foot harder against Crocodile and the pleasure almost turned into pain. Crocodile gave up with a sigh and tried to ignore the stroking foot. Easier said than done.

Couldn't that stupid hotel owner get his ass out of their suit so Crocodile could get up and away from the bastard? Crocodile was highly aroused, but his pride had kicked in again and he would will the erection away when he got out of Doflamingo's sight.

"And when I heard that you Doflamingo sir was arriving, I immediately-"

"Could you just leave?" Crocodile finally barked out.

Disco quickly shut his mouth in surprise and looked over at Doflamingo with horror. It was not like he respected the blonde Under grounder, he feared him to death. Disco knew what Doflamingo was capable too. He had seen more than enough and didn't want to be a part of it.

"Don't let it get to you Disco", Doflamingo said with a wicked smile towards Crocodile. "This man's always grumpy. But you should leave before he gets pissed. That's not pretty."

"O-of course sir!" Disco said with a nervous voice. "I hope everything is to your liking. Don't hesitate to call room-service or me personally if there's anything you want."

With at least a dozens of bows, Disco quickly left the balcony and the suit. When Crocodile heard the suite's front door close and lock, he was out of the jacuzzi with a towel wrapped around his hips in mere seconds.

"Wha- Oi, where are you going? You're too drunk to wander off alone!" Doflamingo said with a frown and started to heave himself out of the jacuzzi too.

"I'm not!" Crocodile declared, his staggering not really convincing anyone.

_'Note to myself'_ Crocodile thought as his body was heavy and his head was dizzy. _'Never ever drink and bathe jacuzzi at the same time. At least not for so long.'_

"I'm going to bed, and don't you dare follow!"

Doflamingo smirked when the purple-haired man almost fell over a footstool. He didn't really give any authority with that kind of fumbling. When Crocodile finally fell over the couch Doflamingo sighed and walked over to the struggling man.

"I'll help you to bed."

"No, I don't need your help" Crocodile sneered and pushed the outreached and away.

After looking at four different attempts from Crocodile to get off the couch, Doflamingo finally had enough. Without a word he grabbed Crocodile around his waist and hoisted him up. One arm behind the back and the other under Crocodile's knees and soon Doflamingo had his colleague in bridal-style.

"Hey, let me down", Crocodile protested and tried to break free.

"Stop struggle Croc-chan, or I'll drop you."

Crocodile was not happy about it, but he did settle with a pouting face. Oh how Doflamingo wanted to kiss those lips right now. He was still hard, and so was Crocodile, if you would go after the bulge under the towel. But Doflamingo would have to wait to strike until he had the reptile-man on the bed.

The bed was custom made by Doflamingo, of course. The size, the colors and the material. Crocodile hummed with delight when the covers touched his bare back.

"Oi, Crocodile", Doflamingo said in a low voice and sat down beside Crocodile. "Do you really want me to leave you like this?"

Crocodile groaned when Doflamingo rubbed him through the towel. The sensation was weird... in a good way. Pleasure ripped through his lower abdomen and Crocodile didn't know if it was due to the alcohol or the bath, but he was super-sensitive. The fabric of the towel was raw against his sensitive skin.

"Mm D-Doflamingo, stop", Crocodile moaned, not very convincing.

"Oh, you want me to stop... doing this?" Doflamingo asked and pressed his hand just a little bit harder against the bulge.

"Mmmm", Crocodile moaned again and bucked against the pressure, making Doflamingo drool in his mind. "N-no don't... stop."

"I won't" Doflamingo leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Crocodile visibly shuddered by the hot breath in his ear and Doflamingo licked his lips. His crocodile-boy sure looked tasty, all flushed and writhing underneath him. Crocodile's breathing was irregular and his chest rose and fell fast.

Crocodile murmured something and Doflamingo leaned in closer to the pale lips.

"What?"

"Nothing", Crocodile said and turned his head away, not wanting to repeat himself.

"Aw, come on Croc-chan. Tell me what you said."

"I... I want..."

"What? What do you want?"

"M-more."

Crocodile didn't meet Doflamingo's gaze and buried his face in the covers as much as he could. For a man who seldom let go of his pride, Crocodile sure did corny things when letting go.

"Hey", Doflamingo whispered and cupped his colleagues cheek, turning so there eyes met, or rather eyes and sunglasses met. "Don't hide, I wanna see your pretty face."

"S-shut up", Crocodile hissed with a childish pout. "Don't tell me not to hide when you're wearing those ridiculous glasses."

"Touché", Doflamingo chuckled and sat up straight.

He took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table. Blue met obsidian a few moments before their lips met.

Doflamingo worked at the towel draped around Crocodile's waist and Crocodile lifted his hips a little so the blonde could pull it off completely. Soon both towels were lying on the bedroom floor and two naked bodies were rubbing against each other on the bed.

Crocodile moaned loud when Doflamingo's hard cock rubbed against his own and the blonde man grunted. Every place Doflamingo's fingers brushed Crocodile left a tingle over the pale man's skin. It must have been the alcohol, yeah that was a good explanation. Crocodile would go for that.

A hand sneaked behind Crocodile's back and cupped a butt-cheek. Doflamingo worked at Crocodile's neck before slowly working his way down the muscular grayish chest. The blonde's big tongue circled a darker nipple and sucked slightly. As Doflamingo made Crocodile squirm under his tongue, the blue eyed man reached out his free hand to the nightstand and brought a bottle of lube from the drawer. He opened the cap with his thumb and squirted some over his fingers without difficulties. Doflamingo's tongue had traveled down to the navel and circled around it.

Crocodile felt the hot tongue travel down his body and licked the head of his erection at the same as one long finger prodded against his entrance. The purple-haired man moaned as another finger joined the first inside him and Doflamingo deep-throated him.

"D-Doflamingo, stop" Crocodile moaned as the heat in his lower belly started to grow. "Or else I'm gonna- mmm."

Doflamingo let the hard penis go with a loud pop and sat straight up in the bed, the lube in his hand again. He squirted more out into his hand and slowly rubbed it over his own penis, moaning low as the cool liquid hit his heated flesh.

"You ready?" Doflamingo asked as he positioned himself in-between Crocodile's legs.

A sharp nod was all he got and needed for an answer before he guided his cock to Crocodile's entrance with a hand.

"Here we go", he muttered and pushed inside slowly.

Crocodile made a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain from being stretched open. He was a thought man however and didn't tell his lover to stop until he was fully seated inside.

Even if Crocodile didn't say anything, Doflamingo understood that the grayish man needed some time to get used to his size.

"Oh I love that you're always so tight", Doflamingo mewled and leaned forward to brush a kiss against Crocodile's throat.

Crocodile wanted to answer with a 'shut up', but it became a moan instead when the tip of Doflamingo's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Oh God damn it, MOVE!" Crocodile shouted and rolled his hips to get some friction.

Doflamingo gave a grunt in surprise as pleasure shot up his back when Crocodile moved.

"Alright, alright", Doflamingo laughed out of breath and started to roll his hips on a slow but steady pace.

The pain was no longer there, and waves of pleasure washed over Crocodile at every thrust Doflamingo made. The smaller man wrapped his legs around the blonde's hips and pushed them even closer together. Now Doflamingo had Crocodile's moist breath right into his ear: short, strained moans that made the blonde's skin shudder in arouse.

Crocodile was shut up by Doflamingo's lip and tongue. There was a short battle for dominance but when Doflamingo hit Crocodile's prostate, the pale man moaned loud and gave up; just enjoying Doflamingo's talented tongue.

The familiar heat coiled inside Crocodile and he was close to release. He put a hand on Doflamingo's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"I-I... I'm close", Crocodile muttered.

"Me too", Doflamingo said breathless and started to thrust even harder.

One calloused hand grabbed Crocodile's leaking cock and started to rub his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god", Crocodile grunted as he went over the edge and came, dirtying both Doflamingo's hand and their chests.

Doflamingo grunted when the walls around him tightened and gave two more thrusts before he came inside his lover.

The blonde collapsed beside the other man after pulling out, catching their breaths.

"That was good", Doflamingo purred and dragged the covers over them both.

"Mm, it was", Crocodile agreed before his head became too blurry and he drifted off into sleep.

His head wasn't exactly pounding, more like a dull throbbing. It was when he turned it that the pain shot through it.

"Oh fuck", he groaned and cracked an eye open slightly, taking in the new day.

Wait, a new day? Weren't they suppose to leave the hotel today? No, he wasn't moving from this spot anytime soon.

"Not feeling so well huh?"

Crocodile cursed under his breath and turned his head to look at the grinning blonde beside him in the bed. Doflamingo looked utterly pleased and very good without his glasses.

"I'll take your silent glaring as a yes."

Crocodile groaned and watched as Doflamingo got up. He seemed fine, why was he fine? Crocodile wasn't fine.

"Put on some clothes dammit!" Crocodile cursed when the covers fell off the blonde's body.

Doflamingo turned and looked over at his lover with raised brows in all his naked glory. Then he smirked and walked out of the room without a word, still naked. Crocodile's eyes followed the long slender legs and traveled up his body, secretly admiring the tanned body. It took a few moments after Doflamingo had left the room that Crocodile realized he was spacing out thinking of Doflamingo's body. Oh god this was ridiculous, and his head hurt and he felt awful!

"Here, this will help you sober up."

Crocodile flinched, he hadn't realized Doflamingo was back in the room. The man had brought a glass of water and aspirin.

"I would give you a resorb*, but I have none here."

"Whatever", Crocodile said with a hoarse voice and waved the subject away. "Thanks."

Doflamingo sat down at the end of the bed and watched as his colleague swallowed down the aspirin and water.

"You know, you shouldn't have been in the hot water for that long. The heat mixed with alcohol is never good. "

"Will you just stop talking", Crocodile whined and leaned back against the pillows.

"Headache huh? You're probably dehydrated."

"You're a genius", Crocodile muttered sarcastic and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Crocodile heard damp steps leaving the room and then there was silence for a moment. The steps came back and something cold was draped over his fore-head. It felt amazing. Crocodile cracked an eye open and watched as Doflamingo sat down beside him again. This time he had put on some clothes: a pair of light blue pajama pants and a white tee. On Crocodile's fore-head was a wet and white towel.

"What?" Crocodile asked and tried to sound annoyed.

Doflamingo's staring freaked him out, or at least that was he told himself.

"I'm just happy you came along on this trip. It probably hadn't been as much fun if I had brought Sanji."

"You mean that blonde kid? Seriously, did you really plan to take him with force?"

"If I had to", Doflamingo said and shrugged his shoulder as if it was nothing serious with that.

Crocodile just rolled his eyes, he wasn't surprised.

"Don't get the wrong idea" Crocodile muttered. "I'm only here because I made a deal with Mihawk."

This made Doflamingo's interest perk up. Had the sly hawk-man made a deal with Crocodile? This sounded very interesting.

"Oh really, what's the deal?"

"It's none of your business", Crocodile hissed.

"Aw, come on Croc-chan", Doflamingo said with a sexy grin. "I won't tell on you."

Crocodile watched the blonde man for a while before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. According to Mihawk, the papers over the Alabasta region is in his possession. I would get them without any obligations whatsoever if took that blonde kids place. Apparently Mihawk's nephew had a relationship with him."

Doflamingo sat in silence and listened with fascination to Crocodile. Then he roared with laughter. Crocodile was taken aback by the sudden laugh and then he frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I've booked the suite for another night, so go on and rest. We'll start heading back tomorrow."

"Good", Crocodile muttered and closed his eyes again.

Doflamingo closed the bedroom-door behind him and walked outside to the balcony. A grin was still playing on his lips. Dracule Mihawk sure was a devil in disguise. Playing two Under grounders like that. Not that Doflamingo minded, he got what he wanted. Crocodile, however, would surely be pissed if he found out the truth, but Doflamingo wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Maybe he should go down on the main street and buy a nice souvenir for Mihawk, as a thanks.

*If you don't know, resorb is a pill that restores the hydration and salt balance in the body. It's very good if you're hung over. I if anyone should know.

I'm not so sure I'm pleased about this work of mine. It seems a little too confusing... well, it was my first fic with DoxCro. I hoped it wasn't too OOC.

I've really fallen in love with this couple and there will be more stories with them! I'll read ya later and I'll hold my thumbs for many reviews, cause I love 'em, and YOU! Love Milow


End file.
